You'll Be Alright
by MerciMonAmi
Summary: A one-shot from Peeta's POV. What really happened when he went to finish off the tribute.


**Oh my goodness this is so poorly written eihfufhwfihf. Oh well. I don't think Peeta did what Katniss thought he did. So... this is my cuppa on how he treated the tribute he went to finish off.**

* * *

><p>You'll Be Alright<p>

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Maybe we should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah. We don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!"

I sigh. The careers may have brutish strength and insane ability to wield or throw a weapon, but on the inside? They were like young children. Babbling, arguing, always finding a way to get after each other. Some were a little better around others, but for the most part it was all arguing. As for me? I would hang back and simply listen. But for once, my heart was throbbing and something must be done.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on." I scowl, silencing the other tributes.

Just then, I could have sworn I heard a rustle in the tree. Nobody else heard it, so I brushed it aside. Could have been the District 11 girl, Rue, but I was in no place to and never would hurt the child. That was when Cato smirks, turning around and staring at me hard in my blue eyes. I stiffen, but I know I need to stay strong.

"Go on then, Lover Boy." Cato tells me with a nod of his head. I can see his twinkling, white teeth under that smirk. "See for yourself."

I nod to Cato, leaving the illuminating torch that Marvel was holding. I pull a knife from my belt, but with that goes some trouble of functioning from my bandaged arm. I did get into the fray at the cornucopia, which was my intention all along, and did make it out alive with cuts and bruises. But I had far worse wounds within me. Katniss. She must think I was betraying her by doing this and getting with the careers when all along I'm only trying to lead them away.

The knife glints like the twinkling, fake stars in the sky. Cato had gone all along how he was generous enough to give it to me and that I should be eternally grateful they let me in. I was. But really, all he wanted was Katniss since she outscored him in training. Then there was Clove. Our entire love story made her sick and that was her reason to want Katniss. I would make sure she wouldn't.

The glowing embers from the girl's fire came to view. Only a few more yards, and I would be at her. I could have sworn, and surely she must be dead based off of the blow Cato left her. He pierced her with his sword, right in the abdomen so she would suffer. And she did, before the finally went still. But I guess she wasn't dead after all.

I push beside some sort of forest overgrowth and her entire camp comes to view. She only had a tiny bag filled with some utensils, but Glimmer had already taken that. She made the grave mistake of lighting a fire, but now it was dimmed down to only a glow. And then there she was, the girl, laying in a fetal position by the fire with blood spilling from her stomach.

I crouch down, getting a good look of the girl that wasn't screaming in fear as Cato plunged a sword into her gut. She was naturally beautiful, with locks of soft, ginger hair that went down past her shoulders. In the glow of the fire I could see her eyes were now open, brown orbs that seemed to glow even more with the fire. I remember her in her interview dress, and it was such a shame she had to become a victim of the games. As I came closer, I could see that a moan was escaping her lips. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"It's alright." I whisper to her from the ground, even though I know it won't end up alright for her. "You're fine."

The girl unrolls herself weakly, looking up into my face. There I can see the full face of the wound, and dark crimson had clung to her entire bottom half. I could only imagine the pain she must be in right now, but somehow she was still clinging on to life. Her eyes flickered, probably wondering if I was an angel or what.

"W- who…" Her voice trails off. "Your…. N… name…"

"I'm Peeta." I tell the girl, who looks back at me innocently. "Can you tell me yours?"

"T- trinity." She murmurs.

"Your name is very beautiful." I tell her, smiling. I could have sworn the edge of her lip hooked up as well. "When I hear your name, I think of a beautiful sunset. You see, I'm a baker, and I frost cakes. So if I can, I'll paint a picture too. One time I painted the sun setting over the Rockies of District 12."

She nods weakly, but I can tell she's fading. I just want to make sure she's as comfortable as she could possibly be, to make sure she has a moment's peace to make up for the terrible sin Cato inflicted upon her. It wasn't fair. I remembered what I told Katniss. How I wasn't just going to be a piece in these games. And I would show the Capitol, right here, right now.

"And then one time I painted an angel floating high above in the sky, and her wings became the clouds." I had leaned into Trinity, since I feared she was in a state where she couldn't hear me. "I'm sure it's very beautiful up there."

I knew she was still alive as I could hear her breathing, but Trinity didn't have the strength to look at me in the eyes anymore. Her eyelids had dropped slightly, and her head was now in the dirt. It wouldn't be long now… But oh how I wished this couldn't be happening in the first place.

"Just close your eyes, little angel." I whisper to the broken girl. "And everything will be alright, I swear."

Her eyes fluttered closed, but she was still alive. There was still a gentle breath coming from her.

"You'll be alright."

That was when I noticed her breathing had stopped. She no longer felt warm in my hands, and then I knew. With a sigh and shaking my head, I lifted myself from Trinity. Now, she looked like she was sleeping by her fire besides the blood that was stuck to her outfit. I narrowed my eyes. Cato would want an explanation, wouldn't he? So very carefully, I smeared some of her blood onto my knife. Just in case.

I walked back in the direction I came, not daring to look back for I knew it would only bring myself sadness and anger. It just wasn't fair how someone like Trinity would have to succumb to a fate like that. I wish I could get my hands on Cato, show him what he did, but I wouldn't get that chance. The Careers would turn on me immediately, and then what help would I be to Katniss? None.

I could see Marvel's torch illuminating just ahead, so with a sigh I pushed past the last tree and met up with them. I got looks from all five, but then I lifted the knife, which still glinted with blood. I may have taken longer than they wanted, but it appeared as I had done their bidding.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks me, raising a brow.

"No," I say, looking to the ground weakly. "But she is now."

Yes, up there somewhere, where I told her it was alright. Where she looked like an angel in my painting back in District 12.

The cannon fires.


End file.
